Lucky Fan?
by JungRara
Summary: Jika hari itu kita tidak bertemu, bagaimana cara kita bertemu dan pada akhirnya seperti ini? Mungkin saja kau bukan denganku dan aku bukan denganmu
1. Chapter 1

Haloooo.

Aku new author disini hehe.

ini bukan ff pertamaku sih, tapi ini yang pertama aku publish.

FF ini udah lama aku buat dan baru aku lanjutin lagi _ekekekek~_

Yang mau baca _monggo_ dibaca~

Yang gak mau baca gapapa kok hehe

Ini FF masih OT12 maaf-_-v karena ff lama dan aku males ganti cast nya hehe

Review nya ditunggu ya riders~

Kalau banyak yang kurang suka mungkin ff ini gak aku lanjutin hehe

Yuk mari dibaca aja

 _Member hanya milik Tuhan. Milik Agensi nya. Milik Orang Tua nya._

 _Saya hanya meminjam namanya mereka saja._

 _Maafkan~_

Si Fa sedang berjalan mengitari jalanan kota Bandung. Sejak dulu ia sudah tinggal di kota kembang ini. Entah seberapa besar cinta Si Fa pada kota kelahirannya. Dia memiliki seorang _yeodongsaeng_ yang bernama Jung Ra Ra. Keduanya _ada sedikit_ keturunan Korea Selatan dari pihak Ibu.

" _Eonni..._ makan yuk? Aku lapar" Rengek Ra Ra

"Em.. Baiklah. Kau makan apa, hm?" Tanya Si Fa pada adiknya

" _Bibimbap! Bibimbap!"_ Ujar Ra Ra semangat

" _Arra, araa. Kajja_ kita makan Bibimbap" Ujar Si Fa Seraya menarik tangan Ra Ra

Ra Ra dan Si Fa sangat menyukai apapun yang berkaitan dengan Korea Selatan. Dari kebudayaan, bahasa, makanan, hingga kpop nya pun mereka suka.

"Aah... _mashita!"_ Ujar Ra Ra

"Ya! Makan yang baik, nanti kau tersedak"

" _Arraseo eonnie.."_

"Kau ini doyan atau lapar, huh?"

"Dua-duanya... hehe"

"Ya ampun, bagaimana bisa aku memiliki _dongsaeng_ seperti ini..." Ujar Si Fa seraya menghela nafas

" _Wae? Shiro?"_

" _Ani._ Hanya saja bagaimana bisa aku yang kalem seperti ini, bisa punya _dongsaeng_ yang lincah sepertimu, huh?"

"Tiap orang berbeda kan, walaupun kakak-adik, kembar, dan lain sebagainya. Yang pasti kau akan bahagia memiliki _dongsaeng_ seperti aku ekekekek" Jawab Ra Ra seraya tertawa meledek

"Ya! Kau ini ya! _Palli_ habiskan makanmu lalu kita pergi lagi"

" _Ne.."_

 _Someone call the doctor, hold me and tell me_

 _Love is a sickness, an addiction, overdose_

 _It's harder to control as time goes by_

 _I'm falling deeper into her_

 _Oh too much, it's you, your love, this is overdose_

 _Too much, it's you, your love, this is overdose_

" _Annyeonghaseyo"_ Ucap manager EXO

"Oh _annyeong hyung, waeyo?"_ Ucap Suho sang leader

"Kalian sudah tau bukan akan tur?"

" _Ne"_

 _"_ Apa kalian juga sudah tau kemana saja tur kalian?"

"Tidak, kami belum tau _hyung"_ Jawab Baekhyun

"Nah, coba kalian dengarkan Negara mana saja yang akan kalian datangi"

" _Ne..."_

 _"_ Yang pertama tentu saja di Seoul, lalu Tokyo, Hongkong, Thailand, Australia, Indonesia, dan Singapur"

" _Ne?_ Indonesia?" Ucap Xiumin

" _Ne._ Kalian sudah pernah kesana 2 tahun silam, saat SMTOWN world tour bukan?"

"Maksud _hyung_ Jakarta?" Kyungsoo

"Ya. Itu ibukota Indonesia"

"Waaa _neomu jowayo!_ " Kai

"Baiklah itu saja yang mau _hyung_ beritahu. Kalian berlatihlah lagi dan bersiap-siap karena lusa tur kalian akan dimulai"

" _Ne. Kamshamnida hyung"_

Selepas perginya manager mereka, para member sibuk membicarakan tur yang akan mereka adakan.

" _Hyung,_ aku sangat menantikan kedatangan kita di Jakarta" Ucap Kai

" _Wae?_ " Ucap Xiumin

"Apa kau tidak tahu _hyung?_ Gadis-gadis disana cantik dan manis. Mereka memiliki wajah dan warna kulit yang khas. Aaaahh _neomu jowa"_ Ujar Kai seraya membayangkan sesuatu

"Aku setuju dengan kau, Kai. Memang gadis di Indonesia cantik dan manis. Ah, andai saja kita bisa memiliki salah satu dari mereka" Ujar Xiumin

"ah aku punya rencana _hyung_ " Ucap Kai

"Rencana apa, huh?"

Kai membisikan sesuatu kepada Xiumin. Entah apa yang mereka rencanakan, tetapi wajah mereka seketika tersenyum bahagia setalah mendengarkan rencana Kai.

" _eonnie!_ Kemari sebentar" teriak Ra Ra

"Ada apa? Tidak usah teriak seperti itu" Jawab Si Fa

"EXO lagi tur dunia, dan mereka juga datang ke Jakarta."

"Lalu?"

"Ya! _Pabbo!_ Kau akan datang kan, _eonnie?_ "

"Ya! Kau ini ck. _Eonni-_ mu sendiri dipanggil _pabbo!"_

"hehe... _mian._ Habis _eonnie_ respon nya terlalu datar. Kan aku jadi _badmood_."

"Ck. Tentu saja aku akan nonton mereka. Kenapa? Kau tidak mau, huh?"

"Tentu saja aku mau! Aku mau melihat Kyungsoo oppa.."

"" _Arraseo. Kajja_ kita lihat harga tiketnya"

Ra Ra dan Si Fa mulai mencari tiket untuk konser EXO. Mereka memang dari keluarga kaya, tetapi untuk urusan menonton konser seperti ini mereka selalu menabung dari uang saku mereka.

" _eonnie,_ aku ingin beli yang VIP. Biar bisa liat kyungsoo oppa lebih jelas." Ucap Ra Ra

"Kau kira kau saja yang ingin VIP. _Eonnie_ juga mau. Kalau begitu kita pesan yang VIP untuk 2 orang bagaimana?"

" _Ne!_ _Gomawo eonnie kekeke_ "

 _Seoul, Korea Selatan_

"Bagaimana persiapan ada untuk tur kali ini?" Tanya wartawan

"Persiapan kami sudah hamper 100%" Ucaj Sang Leader-Suho

"Negara mana yang paling kalian tunggu?"Tanya Wartawan

"Tokyo! Indonesia! Singapur!" Jawab Kyungsoo, Kai-Xiumin,dan Luhan berbarengan

"Ne? Indonesia? _Wae_?"

"Karena... aku cinta Indonesia!" Ujar Kai seraya memberikan senyuman khasnya

Wawancara dengan wartawan pun selesai. Ke-12 member EXO pun segera kembali ke dorm mereka dan beristirahat. Karena besok tur mereka akan dimulai.

"Suho hyung" Ucap Kai

"Ne?"

"Aku boleh usul tidak?"

"Kau mau usul apa _kkamjong_?" Ucap Suho

 **TBC**

 _Chapter 1 disini dulu. mohon review nya semuanya. aku rasa ini sangat tidak memuaskan bukan? maafkan aku~_


	2. Chapter 2

Haloooo.

Aku new author disini hehe.

ini bukan ff pertamaku sih, tapi ini yang pertama aku publish.

FF ini udah lama aku buat dan baru aku lanjutin lagi _ekekekek~_

Yang mau baca _monggo_ dibaca~

Yang gak mau baca gapapa kok hehe

Ini FF masih OT12 maaf-_-v karena ff lama dan aku males ganti cast nya hehe

Review nya ditunggu ya riders~

Kalau banyak yang kurang suka mungkin ff ini gak aku lanjutin hehe

Yuk mari dibaca aja

 _Member hanya milik Tuhan. Milik Agensi nya. Milik Orang Tua nya._

 _Saya hanya meminjam namanya mereka saja._

 _Maafkan~_

"Suho hyung" Ucap Kai

"Ne?"

"Aku boleh usul tidak?"

"Kau mau usul apa _kkamjong_?" Ucap Suho

"Hehe.. anu.. aku mau usul buat tur kita nanti. Jadi..." ujar Kai panjang lebar

"Kurasa ide yang menarik. Nanti coba hyung beritahu manager kita. Kurasa ia juga akan setuju." Jawab Suho

"Aaaah, _gomawo hyung_ " Ucap Kai sembari senyum lebar. _Aku yakin rencana ini akan berhasil_

Sesampai di dorm mereka menyiapkan segala perlengkapan pribadi yang akan mereka bawa untuk tur. Besok adalah hari pertama mereka tur, dan diadakan di Seoul.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana EXO datang untuk konsernya di Indonesia. Tepatnya di Jakarta. Segala persiapan sudah dilakukan agar konser berjalan dengan sempurna.

" _Hyung,_ kau tidak lupa rencana kita bukan?" Tanya Kai pada Xiumin.

"Tentu saja tidak. Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan rencana terbesar _itu_ " Jawab Xiumin

"Baguslah. Sebaiknya kita berdoa agar rencana kita berjalan dengan sempurna" Ujar Kai sdiikuti dengan anggukan dari Xiumin.

" _Eonnie, kajja!_ Kalau kita tidak berangkat sekarang kita akan terjebak macet" Ujar Ra Ra

"Iya sebentar dulu."

"Wah, _yeopo_! Bahkan aku kalah cantik huh" Ujar Ra Ra

"Ya! Kau ini selalu saja. Lebih baik kau pakai ini, udara malam nanti belum tentu bagus. Jika kau memakai pakaian yang kau kenakan sekarang kau akan masuk angin" Ujar Si Fa

" _Arra. Arra._ Aku ganti dulu ya sebentar, tunggu aku."

"Iya iya. Cepat sana ganti."

Sekarang Ra Ra sudah berganti pakaian. Ia mengenakan pakaian yang Si Fa sarankan. Celana jeans panjang, kaos lengan panjang, serta hoodie berwarna merah terang. Sedangkan Si Fa menggunakan celana jeans panjang dengan switer panda serta syal merah di lehernya.

" _Kajja!_ Sebelum kita terjebak macet" Ucap Ra Ra

Ra Ra dan Si Fa pun berangkat menuju Mata Elang Internasional Stadium.

Para member EXO baru saja tiba di bandara internasional Soekarno-Hatta. 9 Jam menuju konser yang akan mereka gelar. Sebelumnya mereka bergegas ke hotel lalu pergi ke MEIS untuk gladi bersih persiapan untuk nanti malam.

"Wah! _Yeopotta! Jinjja!_ Tak disangka akan seindah ini" Ucap Kyungsoo

"Tentu saja. Bahkan sejak pertama kita kesini aku sudah jatuh cinta dengan kota ini" Ucap Kai

"Kau tau? Aku ingin sekali datang ke Taman Safari Indonesia. Saat aku melihat Running Man datang kesana" Ucap Luhan

" _Nado hyung!_ Aku sangat penasaran dengan tempat itu" Ucap Chanyeol bersemangat

"Bagaimana kalau kita kesana besok? Kita masih punya waktu." Ujar Suho

" _Jinjja hyung?_ Wa aku mau aku mau!" Jawab Kyungsoo

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencoba membujuk _hyung_ agar besok kita bisa ketempat itu." Ucap Suho

"Waa, _gomawo hyung_ " Ucap Kpara membernya.

Para member EXO tiba dihotel yang akan mereka tempati. Kai dan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, Suho dan Sehun, Kris dan Tao, Xiumin dan Luhan, Chen dan Lay. Begitulah urutan kamar yang mereka dapat. Setelah beristirahat dan merapikan barang bawaan mereka segera berangkat menuju MEIS.

Si Fa dan Ra Ra baru saja tiba di MEIS. Setelah menempuh perjalanan hampir 5 jam. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 16.30 WIB, itu berarti 2,5 jam lagi menuju konser EXO.

"Panas sekali cuacanya..." Keluh Ra Ra

"Bagaimana kalau kita tunggu disana saja?" Ra Ra member usul. Sambil menunjuk sebuah stand minuman.

" _Kajja!_ " Ujar Si Fa

BBRRUKKK!

" _I'm sorry miss."_ Ucap seorang pria. Pria yang menabrak Ra Ra tadi mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu Ra Ra berdiri.

" _Ah. I'm okay."_ Ucap Ra Ra pada pria bertopi hitam itu sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

" _Really? Are you okay?"_ Ucap pria itu lagi

"Yeah, _of course ,sir._ " Jawab Ra Ra sambil tersenyum kepada pria itu.

"..."

" _Are you okay, sir_?"

" _Ah, yeah I'm okay. I'm sorry and nice to meet you_ " Ucap pria itu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

" _Nice to meet you too..."_ Jawab Ra Ra kembali dengan senyum.

 _"_ _Ah, sorry your name miss?"_

 _"_ _uh? My Name is Jung Ra Ra."_

 _"_ _Ah ya, see you soon Ms. Ra Ra_ "

Belum sempat Ra Ra bertanya siapa nama pria itu, ia sudah berjalan meninggalkan Ra Ra yang masih tertegun.

Si Fa berjalan lebih dulu menuju stand minuman itu. Sepertinya ia sangat haus hingga terburu-buru.

BBRRUUKKK

Si Fa menoleh pada suara dentuman itu. Ketika ia melihat Ra Ra terjatuh ia segera menuju Ra Ra namun sepertinya seorang pria terlebih dahulu membantu Ra Ra berdiri.

 _Ah baiklah karena ia sudah dibantu berdiri, aku akan membelikan minuman saja untukku dan Ra Ra._

Saat Si Fa membalikkan badannya lagi tiba-tiba...

"Aw! Dingin!" Teriak Si Fa seraya meloncat-loncat.

"Ah _, joesonghabnida."_ Ucap seorang pria yang tak sengaja menumpahkan airnya pada Si Fa.

"Uh?" Ucap Si Fa bingung

" _Ah, I'm sorry."_

 _"_ _Ah ya, its okay. Btw, can you speak Korean_? " Tanya Si Fa. Pria itu menggeleng tanda member jawaban.

" _Jeongmalyo?_ " Ucap Si Fa. Pria itu kaget dengan ucapan Si Fa. Untuk orang luar korea tidak mungkin aksen berbicaranya persis seperti orang korea seperti itu.

"Ah _ne. Mianheyo_ , aku tidak sengaja noona. Ahya, kau akan menonton konser EXO?"

" _Ne. Waeyo_?"

"Ah kalau begitu aku akan meminjamkan ini sebagai ganti baju yang kotor karena minumanku. Kau bisa mengembalikannya padaku nanti didalam sana. Karena aku juga aka nada di konser itu" Ucap pria itu sambil memberikan hoodie cokelatnya. Dibagian depan hoodie itu terdapat tanda tangan seseorang dengan tinta yang _glow in the dark_.

" _Ah jeongmalyo? Kamshamnida."_ Ucap Si Fa sambil menerima hoodie itu dan membungkukkan badannya.

" _Ne. cheonmaneyo_. Ahya siapa namamu _noona_?"

"Ah berhenti memanggilku _noona_. Aku masih 19tahun, dan namaku Jung Si Fa."

 _"_ _Ah ne. Annyeong Si Fa-ssi, halkke_..."

"Ne. _Annyeong_... em siapa namamu, huh?"

Belum sempat Si Fa menyelesaikan ucapannya, pria itu sudah berlari meninggalkan Si Fa.

" _eonnie! Ya! Eonnie!_ " ucap Ra Ra berulang. Ketika Ra Ra sudah memanggil Si Fa hampir lima kali barulah Si Fa menengok.

" _waeyo?"_ Kata Si Fa

"Astaga. Aku sudah hampir enam kali memanggil _eon_ dan baru nengok sekarang. Mana minumannya? Aku sangat haus." Ucap Ra Ra

"Nih. Kau ganggu saja huh."

"Ganggu kenapa? Bahkan _eon_ hanya melamun dari tadi."Ucap Ra Ra

"Kau tau? Aku baru saja dipinjamkan hoodie ini sama seorang _namja_ tadi karena ia tak sengaja menumpahkan minumannya ke bajuku" Jelas Si Fa

" _Jinjja?_ Ah aku juga tertubruk seorang _namja_ tadi dan ia menolongku. Tapi ia hanya tersenyum padaku huh."Ucap Ra Ra sambil menghela nafasnya.

 _Siapa pria itu huh? Kenapa rasanya begitu misterius?_ Ujar Si Fad an Ra Ra berbarengan, namun di hati mereka masing-masing.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 17.30. Hanya tinggal satu jam menuju konser mereka. Masing-masing member bersiap-siap untuk konser tunggal perdana mereka.

"Semua. Ayo berkumpul" Ujar Suho sang leader.

"Ne!" Jawab para member

Semuanya berkumpul ditempat dimana Suho berdiri.

"Nah, semua ayo kita berdoa agar konser kita hari ini berjalan sesuai rencana. Dan tidak ada kesalahan apapun saat konser berlangsung" Ujar Suho. "Berdoa dimulai."

Semua tampak khusu memanjatkan doanya agar hari ini berjalan sesuai yang mereka inginkan.

"Nah sekarang kalian sudah tau bukan rencana yang beberapa minggu lalu Xiumin hyung dan Kai usulkan?" Ucap Suho

"Ne." Jawab semuanya

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita buat konser ini takkan dilupakan oleh para penggemar kita." Ucap Suho

"Hana, dul, set... FIGHTING!" Ucap seluruh member.

Semua kembali bersiap-siap. Mulai dari kostum, microphone, hingga stamina tubuh. Mereka mulai mendengar suara-suara yang amat kencang, pertanda video pembuka sudah ditayangkan dan mereka langsung bersiap-siap di stage masing-masing.

"EXO! EXO! EXO!" Riuh para penonton yang sudah memenuhi _venue._

"Kyungsoo oppa!" Teriak Ra Ra penuh semangat.

Dan muncul lah para member ke atas stage dengan lagu pembuka lagu debut mereka. Mama.

 _Careless careless_

 _Shut anonymous anonymous_

 _Careless careless_

 _No one care about me_

Lagu pembuka sukses membuat penonton histeris dan tak dapat menahan kebahagian yang ada. Masing-masing dari mereka memanggil-manggil _bias_ masing-masing. Tak terasa sudah ditengah-tengah acara, dan para member berbicara individu.

" _Annyeong_ Indonesia! Nama saya Kris. Senang bertemu kalian!" Ucap sang member tertinggi dengan aksen bahasa Indonesia yang aneh.

"Halo Indonesia! Saya Chen. Selamat malam semua!" Ucap sang pemilik suara tertinggi.

"Halo Indonesia! Saya Luhan. Saya cinta kalian!" Ucap sang member paling imut.

"Indonesia selamat malam! Saya Lay." Ucap sang member ter-innocent.

"Indonesia apa kabar! Saya Xiumin dan saya cinta kalian!" Ucap sang member tertua.

"Halo saya Tao. Selamat malam Indonesia!" Ucap sang member bermata panda.

"Halo Indonesia! Saya Suho dan saya cinta kalian!" Ucap sang leader

"Halo Indonesia! Saya Baekhyun dan saya cinta Indonesia!" Ucap sang member ber-eyeliner

"Halo Indonesia! Saya D.O dan aku cinta kalian!" Ucap member bermata bulat.

"Halo Indonesia! Saya Kai dan aku cinta kalian semua!" Ucap member yang berkulit cokelat

"Halo Indonesia! Saya Sehun. Selamat malam semuanya!" Ucap sang maknae

"Halo Indonesia! Kalian tau siapa saya? Hahahaha. Saya Chanyeol dan saya cinta kalian semua! Selamat menikmati!" Ucap sang member bertelinga unik.

"Kami sangat senang dapat datang melaksanakan konser tunggal kami di Indonesia, semoga kalian senang dan selamat menikmati show ini" ucap sang leader.

"Ah ya, kita mempunyai satu yang unik khusus konser disini. Bukankah begitu _hyung?_ "Ucap kai pada Suho.

" _Ne._ Baiklah aku akan memberitahukannya. Saat aku selesai berbicara, aku harap kalian semua diam dan tidak bersuara. Biarkan kami para member memperhatikan kalian sejenak sebagai rasa terimakasih kami karena kalian semua sudah datang untuk kami" Ucap Suho

" _Ne!_ " Ucap para penggemar mereka.

"Baiklah saat aku selesai berhitung sampai hitungan ketiga, kalian semua harus terdiam. _Hana... Dul... Set!"_ Ucap Suho.

Suasana tiba-tiba hening. Tidak ada yang bersuara sama sekali persis seperti permintaan Suho. Masing-masing member berjalan berpencar memperhatikan para penonton dibawah. 10 menit kemudian saat semua member sudah mengacungkan jempol nya Suho kembali berbicara.

"Nah. Terimakasih karena kalian sudah menuruti permintaan kami. Dan sebagai rasa terimakasih kembali, kami para member akan menunjuk salah satu diantara kalian untuk maju ke atas panggung. Masing-masing dari kami akan memanggil satu orang dan akan menemani kami selama dua lagu kami bernyanyi. Kalian mengerti?" Ucap Suho menjelaskan.

Seketika suara penonton kembali riuh akibat ucapan Suho.

"Baiklah baiklah. Tiap orang yang dipilih oleh kami para member secara random. Jadi kalian yang tidak terpilih tidak boleh memaki maki orang yang kami pilih. Jika kalian support kami, kalian harus mendukung apapun yang kami pilih. _Arraci?"_ Ucap Kris

" _Ne!_ " Ucap para penonton.

Si Fad an Ra Ra termasuk orang yang kaget mendengar ucapan Suho dan Kris tadi. Masing-masing dari mereka pun ingin terpilih diantara orang-orang itu.

"Ah aku harap Kyungsoo oppa yang manggil aku."Ucap Ra Ra

"Berdoa saja. Siapa tau hari ini kita sedang beruntung" Ujar Si Fa

Ra Ra hanya menangguk tanda setuju.

" _Eonnie._ Kau berharap dipanggil siapa?" Tanya Ra Ra

"Entahlah. Mungkin antara Chanyeol dan Xiumin." Jawab Si Fa

"Wah. Semoga Xiumin oppa saja. Karena oppa satu itu benar-benar imut" Ujar Ra Ra

"Ya. Semoga saja..." Jawab Si Fa datar.

Hampir semua penonton sibuk menebak apakah dirinya yang akan member EXO panggil. Semua sangat berharap bahwa dirinya lah yang beruntung. Tapi siapa tau?

"Kita akan mulai dari Kris hyung" Ujar Suho.

Kris mengangguk tanda setuju. "Aku akan turun dan menarik sendiri orang yang aku ingin kan. Aku harap kalian tertib, _ne?"_ Ucaj Kris seraya ia berjalan menuju para penonton.

"KKKYYAAAA!" Para penonton histeris ketika melihat orang Kris tarik.

Kris menarik seorang gadis berambut sebahu dengan kacamata serta memakai hoodie dan hotpants.

"Sekarang giliranku." Ucap Chen. "Gadis manis yang memakai bando dengan namaku, ayo naik keatas panggung." Ucap Chen seraya menunjuk orang yang ia maksud. "Iya kau gadis manis, kau yang berbaju biru dongker dengan lightstick ditangan kiri" Ucap Chen lagi. Merasa orang yang ia tunjuk kebingungan akhirnya ia pun turun dan menarik gadis yang ia maksud.

Begitu seterusnya para member memilih masing-masing orang. Hanya tinggal Xiumin, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, dan Kai yang masih belum memilih.

"Hyung, kau duluan saja" Ucap Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol pada Xiumin

"Ani. Kalian duluan saja, aku terakhir" Jawab Xiumin

"Ne. Baiklah aku akan memilih... Kau yang memakai hoodie" Ucap Chanyeol

Xiumin kaget melihat orang yang ditunjuk Chanyeol. "Kau gadis manis, yang memakai hoodie biru dengan gambar mickey mouse" Chanyeol mengulang ucapannya dengan spesifik.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan memilih... Kau yang memakai bando namaku dan membawa banner namaku dengan hoodie cokelat" Ucap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merasa orang yang ia tunjuk tidak mengerti bahwa ialah yang dipilih, akhirnya mau tidak mau Kyungsoo turun menghampirinya. Saat mengetahui orang yang dimaksud Kyungsoo, ada perasaan lega di hati seseorang.

"Baiklah, aku dan Kai akan turun secara bersamaan untuk menarik gadis yang kita pilih karena kebetulan mereka berdiri bersebelahan" Ucap Xiumin

Xiumin dan Kai turun dan berjalan ke arah venue VIP. Dan persis berdiri didepan gadis yang mereka maksud dan mengulurkan tangan mereka masing-masing pada gadis yang mereka pilih.

" Ayo gadis manis, kau pilihanku..." Ucap Xiumin dan Kai secara bersamaan.

 **TBC**

 _KIra-kira siapa pilihan mereka ya? Tunggu dichapter selanjutnya~_

 _Chapter 2 segini dulu ya. review nya sangat ditunggu author. kamsakamsa~_


End file.
